Somnio
by BookerSeeFoodBookerEat
Summary: Previously named 'A little body contact'. Like Sleep Creep, this is another Bevin series by me. Enjoy, read and review. Yaoi Rated M.
1. Chapter 1

Darkness surrounded the neighborhood as the moon shone over the houses of the street. Each held families of varied sizes, either asleep or watching late night tele with a glass of wine due to finally having the kids in bed.

One of these homes however, was the so called 'Tennyson residence' as it was referred to whenever the phone was answered. Inside this house, Ben and his best friend Kevin sat in the attic. They both sat on their knees on opposite sides of the small room, shuffling through large cardboard boxes, covered in stubborn tape and dust from years of neglect. Ben had been working his ass of all day for some extra pocket money, while Kevin casually watched, fiddling with random objects and only helping when it benefitted him. Like now for example. He's recently learned from a quick visit of Ben's dad, that if the job got done quickly, they could get take away and eat in Ben's bedroom instead of sitting at the diner table and listening to either silence or Kevin stuttering awkwardly as Ben's parents interrogated him to find out what kind of impression he was leaving on their 'perfect' little son.

As Ben ruffled through the contents of his box, a pack of cards accidently scattered across the floor as he lifted out a board game. He grunted in annoyance as he chucked the game away and scraped the cards up with his fingers. As he did so, Kevin pulled out a dusty frame from within the box he was currently going through. It was covered in such thick dust it was completely grey. He swiped his pale fingers across the glass, revealing a photo. A photo of Ben when he was three years old. A smile appeared on the mutants lips. "Tennyson" he called. Ben glanced over as Kevin showed him the picture. He didn't even need to make a snide comment, his smirk doing all the work for him.

Glaring, Ben walked over and snatched it from his hand. Kevin followed him as they went to another box that they hadn't touched yet. They ripped open the lid, revealing old christmas decorations. They had to separate the ones that were still decent enough to be used another year, from the ones that were completely tattered and needed to be thrown away.

Ben jumped when the mutant burst a party popper, glitter and confetti bursting out with a hiss of smoke. "Dude!" Ben yelled.

"Don't be such a baby" Kevin replied, throwing confetti onto Ben's head.

Ben rolled his eyes, ruffling the paper of out his hair as he shoved him arm into the box, wanting to get this over with. He went back to his previous activities and as they were talking, he stopped in the middle of his sentence as he went pale at an object he'd pulled out of the box. The brunette quickly put it back.

"What was that Tennyson?" the goth purred as usual.

"Nothing" Ben said awkwardly, hastily shuffling through the box. He gagged when Kevin shoved him out the way and put his arm in the box where Ben had been shuffling. "No!" he said trying to grab it and missing completely as Kevin raised his eye brows surprised at what he pulled out. "Missile toe" he said. He smirked at the boy next to him. It's not like it meant anything.

Ben cleared his throat and looked at the ceiling embarrassed.

Kevin leaned into him until they were face to face. "Kiss me" he said.

Ben laughed. "Go on" Kevin laughed, pointing to his lips. Ben looked into his eyes. After a little while, Ben smiled before hesitantly leaning in and kissing Kevin on the lips. Their eye's fluttered closed and they smiled. They moaned, swaying side to side playfully. They laughed as they pulled apart. They jumped up as they heard someone climbing up the ladder, scooting away from each-other as Ben's mother appeared in the door frame. "Boy's, get to bed soon" she ordered.

"Y-Yeah Mum..." the younger stuttered, a blush on his face.

"And make sure you have a shower, both of you. I just washed your sheets yesterday, I'm not doing it again." she said as she climbed back down.

Being the guest, Kevin was the first to go to the bathroom. As he turned on the shower, steam starting to produce almost instantly, he heard the pitter patter of footsteps behind him. They were getting louder and louder, echoing off the porcelain tiles that lined the walls. Eventually he saw Ben at the corner of his eye as he came into the bathroom and hastily sat at the side of the bathtub. Kevin glanced at the younger boy, silently asking him the question of _'What the hell are you doing in here?'_ as he flicked his fingers under the rushing water, checking the temperature as he fiddled with the taps.

"I don't want to be by myself" Ben answered as he watched his friend. The reason Kevin was here in the first place is because they hadn't spent a lot, if any, time with each-other without a girl being in the room, for quite a while. Plus he didn't want to go in the shower afterwards, as Kevin would have a chance to snoop around his room and break his stuff or 'accidently' slip some of his action figures into his car trunk.

Kevin huffed annoyed. "We can't both fit under the shower" he said.

"Then I'll run the bath" Ben said as he handing over the plug.

With another glance, Kevin rolled his eye's and strode over to the door. "Fine" he said as he locked them inside.

End of part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Ben Ten Alien force or any of it's characters.

A/N: Another Bevin series, enjoy and **review** if you fav or sub


	2. Chapter 2

The running taps filled the bath with steaming water as Ben poured bath cream into the tub, swirling and sparkling under his rippling refection. Bubbles foamed up and completely over cast the water. They took off their clothes, unfazed by the others nudity and discarded them on the floor. They sat on the side of the tub, patiently waiting for it to fill, every now and again punching each-other in the arm to see who could take it with the least amount of screaming. Ben lost.

When it was half way full, the mutant pushed the brunette aside and turned off the taps. He whistled as he quickly tested the water with his fingers and got into the bath, laying down. He closed his eye's, the hot water relaxing his body to point of melting. "Mmmmm..." he purred as the bubbled tickled his cheeks. The teen opened his eyes and looked the naked omnitrix bearer up and down. Grudgingly, he sat up and allowed Ben room to get inside with him. Ben sighed as he got into the hot water, closing his eyes with a smile. The bubbles surrounded them both, the water swirling around their bodies, adjusting to their presence. Luckily it didn't over flow. Kevin grabbed the cup off the side of the tub, dipped in into the water, and poured it over his head, repeating until his thick hair was soaked, only allowing a small split for Kevin to see. Ben chuckled, "You look like a wet dog"

"I feel like one" Kevin chuckled back. He squirted some shampoo into hands and rubbed it into his heavy hair. Ben pulled Kevin's hands away and playfully ruffled his fingers through the Goths hair himself. Smirking, Kevin squirted some more into his hands and scrubbed Ben's hair roughly. They both lowered their head for one another. The Goth let go and got up and turned the shower on. "What are you doing?" Ben asked.

"Rinsing my hair, it's not like I can lay down" he replied as the fresh water splashed over his body. Ben's eye's widened when Kevin bent down to get the soap.

Ben lightly blushed as he sat in the tub, watching his friend shower. He eventually turned away. Eventually.

After the water rinsed the suds off, Kevin got out the bath and wrapped a towel around his waist. Scraping the hair back out his face, he took the shower head off the hook, and started to rinse out Ben's hair. They both jumped distracted when their was a knock at the door, the shower head lingering from Kevin's mind and spraying the floor as he turned to look at the door. "Are you gonna be long in there?" they heard Ben's father call.

"No" Ben replied, "I'm almost done."

"Alright, Good night"

"Night" he called as he heard his dad walk away from the door, leaning back into Kevin's hand again. He gleamed as the mutant combed his hair with his fingers, water squirting down his scalp.

By the time they got out the bathroom, all the rest of the lights in the house were off. Ben's parents were most probably asleep. Kevin threw himself on the bed, arms behind his head, ankles crossed. His towel scarcely covered his package as it lingered below his abdomen, and his naked body soaked the bed sheets. He moaned in comfort. Ben screamed, "I have to sleep on that side!" he screeched, having mentally forbidden giving himself the option of taking off the sheets and putting them in the wash.

Kevin grinned.

Dispirited, the hero sulked as he slumped down on the bed and ruffled his towel through his hair. "I'll sleep on this side, relax." Kevin purred, fully prepared to lay a towel down to sleep on. Ben chirped up a bit.

Half and hour later they'd both gotten dressed, both in pyjamas, and Kevin was currently flipping through the T.V. channels. "There's nothin' good on" the mutant mumbled.

"It's two in the morning, of course there's nothing good on" Ben groaned sluggishly. "I'm gonna brush my teeth" the hero stretched as he shuffled out of the room, Kevin yelling for him to get a dry towel for him to sleep on the way out. Yawning, Ben went to the bathroom, pulling on the string to turn on the light. He rubbed his eye lids sleepily as he stepped inside to get his tooth brush.

Suddenly he gasped as he slipped on the water. Screaming, he lost balance and slammed his forehead into the porcelain sink. His head whipped back as he fell onto the floor.

In the bedroom, Kevin eyes widened as he heard a loud thud. "What the hell was that?" he mumbled curiously, discarding the remote on the bed as he got up. He anxiously walked down the hall. "Be-?" his started before he got to the bathroom and his eyes widened. "Ben!" he yelled running over as he found Ben laying on the ground. His eyes at the back of his head, and he was woozy, barely capable of making a sound. Kevin crouched by him.

He rolled the younger boy onto his back, "Ben, look at me." he said. He blew on his face to get his attention and Ben's eye lids twitched. The brunette slowly blinked his heavy eyes, his vision blurry. He cautiously sat Ben up against the bath. "Are you okay?" he asked as his friend wobbled back and forth, empty headed. Kevin placed a firm hand against his forehead, holding him still.

Ben took a while to answer, a pause as for breath. He lightly groaned as he felt his head swirling. "You okay?" the mutant asked. Softly, the hero nodded, opening his eyes to peek at his friend groggily and closing them again. "C'mon, let's go to bed" Kevin whispered as he helped Ben up and walked him to his bedroom. As they walked down the hall, Ben stumbled in his step and he leant against the older boy. "We'll getchu an ice pack yeah?" he said holding Ben against him. Ben nodded, holding his head, feeling a bruise forming. Kevin gave him and half hug and held him firmly against his side as they entered Ben's bedroom.


	3. Chapter 3

Ben awoke with a light yawn as he stuck his head out of his covers sleepily. He stiffly pushed away an ice pack that lay on his pillow from the night before. His head no longer felt any pain and he'd slept rather well.

"Don't move your feet" he heard.

Ben eye's fluttered open, slowly poking his head up from his covers and looking down his bed where he saw Kevin ironing his work shirt on Ben's bed. "Morning..." he croaked as he slid his feet away from the iron, hiding them under the covers.

"Morning" the goth greeted, only in his jeans. "Your head okay?" he said as the iron steamed harshly as he took it off his shirt.

"Yeah" he yawned as he lay half asleep on his pillow.

"I'm going to work" the mutant said putting on his shirt and grabbed his keys off the computer table. "I have to be in by nine, I'll see you later okay?"

"See you later..." he croaked as the mutant left. As he heard the front door close, Ben had to get ready for school and he got up and went to have a bath. He sat at the side of the tub as the water bath filled with water, taking off his pajamas. About ten minutes later he was in the bath himself, splashing water over his face. He sighed as the hot soapy water coated his body. Though it felt a bit too hot, he ignored it. For a while, bubbles floated out of the suds and he smiled, popping them playfully. He closed his eye's, still not very awake yet, the heat not making it any better. Steam clouded the room, the heat flowing throughout the thinning air. The water was so hot to the point of giving him a headache. He flinched and held his forehead. "... nngh..."

To his surprise, he heard the bathroom door open and he slowly opened his eyes to see Kevin cooly smirking at him, leaning on the tub. "You sleepy Tennyson?"

After a pause, Ben hesitantly nodded.

The goths brown eyes trailed down to his lips. "Hmpf..." he whispered before leaning in and kissing Ben on the lips. Ben softly gasped and Kevin used that opportunity to slide his tongue into his mouth, gliding it across Ben's. Hesitantly Ben kissed him back and the mutant deepened the kiss. The younger boy gasped into it, the older boys lips were so creamy and Ben moaned in pleasure. The goth moaned as he pulled away. He licked the bubbles off of Ben's cheek, stood up and unbuckled his belt.

Ben got on his knees and started to help before the older boy swatted him away, "Get your wet hands off me, these are new."

"Just get them off." Ben chuckled pushing Kevin's' shirt up and rubbing his stomach. Kevin shuffled his jeans down and as Ben put his dick in his mouth, Kevin's' eye lids fluttered closed. The brunette slid his head back and forth, sucking slowly. He softly moaned and closed his eyes, the older boy petting his hair. A headache started to slowly creep up in his skull and he pulled away, holding his head. Trying to shrug it off, he went back to giving Kevin a blow job, ignoring it, but after a short while the pain got worse and he pulled away clutching his skull. He collapsed into the bath, the water splashing over the sides as he nearly fainted. Breathing shallowly, his eye's flickered open to see what his friend was doing, if he was going to help him, but he certainly wasn't expecting to see what he did.

His eye's widened when he saw _himself_ still on his knees, still sucking off his best friend who's head was flung back in ecstasy.

Bewildered, he lay in the bath, watching his figure. His eye's slowly started to close though and his head felt like it had a brick in it, his body slowly sinking deeper and deeper into the water.

"Come on dude" the dark mutant said, grabbing 'Ben' out the water and carrying him onto the floor. They groped each other, moaning while they kissed passionately on the bathroom floor. They moaned as their tongues glided together, exploring each others warm mouths. Ben, or at least what looked like Ben, got up and sat on the side of the tub, Kevin still shoving his tongue down his small throat. The mutant grabbed Ben's dick and jerked him off, swallowing all of Ben's moans.

The real Ben, who was laying in the bath, had his eye's were closed, but he knew what was happening. He didn't know how, but he did. As he sank, the water closed over his face. Water flooded his mouth and went up his nose, flooding his senses. Scared, he felt himself choke, thick water going down his throat. He was suffocating. He wanted to struggle, but the misty heat and lack of oxygen overwhelmed him. His body felt so limp and heavy, all he could do was lay there.

Meanwhile, Kevin was driving down the street, stopping at a red light. He tapped the wheel in beat with the radio, a comfortable smirk of his face. Deciding he wanted to listen to something else, he opened the compartment on the passenger side to shuffle for a CD. "Tch" he sighed. He screwed his face in irritation when the first thing he saw was something that he was supposed to give to his friend when he was there.

He looked back and forth at the clear green light then the compartment. He shrugged, "Eh, I got time." he decided as he closed it and made a U-turn into the opposite lane.

Easily tricking the lock due to his powers, he casually made his way inside without invitation, knowing that Ben's parents would've gone to work a while ago. He glanced through the boys open bedroom door and saw he wasn't in there, so with a roll of the eye's he turned and made his way to the bathroom.

He knocked on the door. "Tennyson?" he asked. There was no reply. He opened the bathroom door to be hit by a cloud of hot steam. "Fuck!" he screamed backing away. He couldn't even see the bathroom, all he could see was white. Holding his breath he quickly ran in, his body radically heating up and sweating as he tried to find the window by memory. He opened it slowly as he couldn't see and dizzily stumbled out. Light headed, he slid down the hall way wall. "Phew" he sighed. He slowly got up, giving his head a chance to get it's shit together, and peered into the bathroom. He felt something in his gut. Something was wrong. "Tennyson?" he called. He went back in, waving steam out of his view. As it got steadily hotter, he assumed he was getting closer to the source of it; the bath. It was getting harder to breath. He slowly reached down trying to find the plug. The steam faded away as it slowly flowed out the open door and window and his eyes widened when he saw Ben under the water. "Ben!" he yelled.

He shoved his arms into the water and grabbed him, heaving him out and dragged him out the room. "Ben!" he yelled as he laid the unconscious boy on the floor. He put his ear near his little mouth. He was in too much of a panic to hear whether he was breathing or not. Just incase, he clipped Ben's nose and blew into his mouth. His skin was really warm. No burns or anything, but way too hot. He needed to cool him down. He ran into the kitchen and grabbed two ice packs put, running back into the hallway and put one on his stomach and one on his head. He saw Ben flinch and his chest rise as he took a shaken breath. The goth took the ice pack off his head and put it on his chest.

"It's okay" Kevin comforted as he shook Ben's hips, rocking him lightly. "S'kay..."

End of part 3


	4. Chapter 4

The two teens sat in the doctors office. The brunette was on the exam table and the goth was sitting impatiently on a wooden chair as the doctor shone a tiny torch into the omnitrix bearers eyes. Ben's feet kicked back and forth as the male doctor asked him questions like if Ben had a headache at present, to which Ben responded 'no', or if he'd been taken any drugs lately, to which Ben also responded 'no'.

"Why did I have a hallucination?" Ben asked, trying to distract himself from blinking. "Because of the bump on my head?"

"They can occur when people are falling asleep, or when they are starting to wake up. Everyone experiences slightly different things." the doctor said. "Some people, for example, may feel like they are falling, and jerk themselves awake to avoid hitting the ground. Others may hear voices as they are trying to drift off to sleep, or experience a vivid sensation that someone or something is in the room." He took the light out of Ben's face, much to the boy's relief. "Was what you saw frightening?" he asked.

The boy paused. "...um..." he said, not really sure how to respond. Especially since the subject of the dream was barely across the room, looking at him for an answer that Ben hadn't told him previously. "N-No... I don't think so... It was weird but I wasn't scared."

"Not until you started drowning anyway" Kevin finished.

"What was it about?" the doctor asked.

"... I..." Ben started. His eye's drifted to his best friend who was also interested in the answer. He quickly turned back to the doctor and stuttered, "I d-don't remember". He wouldn't of admitted what it was even if Kevin wasn't in the room any way.

"Okay, well, the hallucinations may also be brought to mind over the course of the day, causing inexplicable images or sensations to filter through someone's consciousness at an unexpected moment." the medical professional continued. "So if it happens when, y'know, you're walking down the road, don't be alarmed." He stood up. "I need to just get something, I'll be back in a minute." he said leaving the room.

Kevin sighed and went to younger boy. "Didn't you have work today?" Ben asked as Kevin felt his forehead. Kevin glared at him in response. "Sorry" Ben apologized. Kevin sighed as he took his hand off, Ben quickly fixing his hair afterwards. Glancing at him at the corner of his eye, Kevin shoved his hands away and ruffled his hair in irritation. "That side parting looks stupid, stop it."

With a pout, Ben sulked. He thought it looked cool.

"What the hell were you doing in there?" he heard Kevin yell which snapped him out of his thoughts. "Why did you even get in the bath when it was that hot?"

"It wasn't _that_ hot" Ben said as if it was obvious. "I just forgot to open the window."

"I was worried!" the mutant said. "Don't do that again!"

With an amused eyebrow, Ben smirked.

"Shut up" Kevin glared.

Chuckling, Ben flinched when he had a sudden head ache, holding his head and closing his eye's. It soon went.

"Are you okay?" the mutant asked warily.

"Yeah, I'm okay"

"Good" he said and leaned against the exam table. There was a short silence before the mutant looked over at the younger boy who was innocently staring out the open blinds of the window. He slowly looked him up and down. "Hey Ben..." he started. "Maybe you're having head aches 'cause you're stressed."

Ben looked at him. "Stressed about what?"

"I'unno" the mutant innocently shrugged and looked away. After another pause of silence he continued. "I can help with that if you want" he spoke.

Ben blinked. "How?"

Kevin turned to him and leaned off the table. "Maybe you just need a massage" he said.

Ben's eye's widened. He opened his mouth to speak, but couldn't think of anything to reply. "... I, um..."

Kevin gently pulled on Ben's jacket. "Take it off" he said before Ben shrugged his jacket off and Kevin discarded it on the floor as Ben laid down on the exam table. Kevin looked him up and down again. "You should probably take these off as well" he said gently tugging on Ben shirt and jeans. "It'll just get in the way."

The younger boy shuffled uncomfortably. "The doctor might come back..."

"He'll be cool with it" Kevin said.

Getting on his knees, Ben hesitantly pulled his shirt off over his head. Kevin took it off him and threw it over his shoulder as Ben took off his trousers. He laid back on his stomach on the exam table, goose-bumps covering his tanned skin. He felt a tug on his underwear. "You can take 'em off too. Don't worry, I'll cover you up." he heard.

Closing his eye's, Ben slid down his underwear and to his mild comfort, Kevin instantly covered him with a paper towel. "You okay?" the mutant asked as the younger boy laid with his wrists protectively under his shoulders.

Ben nodded his head, "I-I'm c-cold. I-I'm fine." Kevin opened one of the doctors draws and took out a bottle cream, Ben had no idea how Kevin knew it was there.

Kevin climbed on the exam table behind Ben, knees either side of him, rubbing cream all over his hands and then rubbed Ben's back in circles. His large, warm hands ran up and down Ben's small back. Slowly relaxing, the brunette closed his eye's. He loosened up under the older boys touch, sighing softly. He unintentionally purred and his sides were groped.

They caught each-others eye's in a glance, one pair nervous, the other dark and mischievous, accompanied by a predatory smirk that Ben hadn't seen in years. Kevin rolled Ben around onto his back. Ben's fingers twitched as Kevin massaged him abdomen and stomach. His beautiful, flat, naturally tanned stomach. Moans poured out of his throat, a blush coating his cheeks as the goth simply stared at him. He held one of Ben's arms above his head as he used his other to rub Ben's body. The younger boy started to writhe, pushing his chest up into his touch.

Kevin flipped Ben onto his stomach and rubbed his hand up and down Ben's spine. His hands slowly slid lower and lower, the towel covering Ben's privacy discarded, the hands resting firmly on the boys tight bottom. They stayed there, warming his ass cheeks, rubbing them softly. Ben's eye lids fluttered as the mutant rubbed his bottom in circles. Kevin squeezed them, holding them in his grasp for a while and then repeated, groping him roughly.

"Spread your legs more" Kevin said rubbing his thighs. The younger boy moaned as he did as he was told. "Yeah, like that." Kevin confirmed, stroking his fingers up Ben's open crack.

Ben's eyes opened as Kevin slowly poked his ass hole and forced the tip of his finger inside. Ben whimpered as it went deeper and Kevin placed his free hand on his lower back to keep him still. The younger boys eyes shifted back and forth as he pushed in. "A-are you sure you're... "

"We wanna stretch you out don't we?"

"E-Everywhere?..." Ben stuttered.

"Uh huh"

Hesitantly Ben bit his lip and closed his eyes. "O-Okay..." he whispered.

A rough grunt escaped his throat as the finger forced itself all the way in. It soon left, and the boy moaned as the goth pushed it in and out. He groaned at every slide, breathing deeply as the mutant massaged his prostate.

"Does it hurt Tennyson?" he asked huskily after a while.

"No..." he moaned and whimpered as Kevin pulled his finger out. He gasped when he heard Kevin unbuckle his belt behind him. He didn't say anything and squeaked as he got tugged up onto all fours.

Behind him, the mutant held his dick and pushed it against Ben's entrance a few times. "Hang on Hero" he groaned as he pushed the tip in. Ben moaned loudly as Kevin pushed all the way in with a few rocks of his hips. They lightly started to pant after a few minutes, Ben rocking his hips towards him. "Gimme you're arms" Kevin panted reaching out to him. Moaning breathlessly, Ben stabled himself on his knees enough to reach back with both hands, Kevin grabbing him. They held eachothers wrists and Kevin straightened up, pulling Ben against him into an arch. "Ooooh..." the brunette moaned as he felt himself stretch.

"You likin' that Tennyson?" Kevin chuckled as he slammed his hips back and forth in to him.

"Yeah..." Ben hissed. He purred at the gentle patting sound of Kevin's hips against his skin. The brunette gently moaned as Kevin loosened his grip and allowed Ben to lay back on the bed. He pulled out and rolled Ben onto his back again, settling between his legs. Ben flung his head back in ecstasy as Kevin got inside him again, panting furiously.

"Ben, tell me you want me"

"I want you"

"Tell me you need me"

"I need you... so badly..."

"Ben, get ready, I'm going to..."

Ben jerked with wide eye's. He looked around and saw Kevin sitting down in his seat, fiddling with a pen, waiting for the doctor to return. He looked at himself and he was sitting, fully clothed, on the exam table he'd sat on when he came into the room. He hadn't moved at all.

Eye's wondering in boredom, Kevin noticed him looking rather distracted. "You okay?" he asked.

"Oh... u-um..." Ben stuttered before the doctor came back in the room. Ben felt his face heat up and fiddled around with his fingers, his head down in embarrassment.

Eventually the doctor explained that because Ben was so young, his mind was still developing and combined with Ben's lack of consistent sleep because of what Ben called 'hanging out with friends' which was actually fighting aliens until four in the morning, it was more common and would most likely go away in a couple of days. He was more speaking to Kevin then he was Ben, as Ben wasn't really listening. "Okay, thanks" he heard his friend say. Ben shook out of his red faced state and also said his thank you's as they left.

"What was wrong with you in there?" Kevin asked as they walked down the hallway and outside.

"I'm just tired..." Ben spoke shielding his eye's from the sun as the breeze hit them, walking to the car. When they got into Kevin's car, Ben closed his eyes and breathed deeply. His nose crinkled in thought and his eye's drifted to the driver who hadn't started the car yet. "Um, why did you come back?"

"What?" Kevin asked sticking his key's in the ignition.

"Why did you come back to the house?" he pondered.

"Oh yeah," the goth said, opening the compartment on Ben's side and taking out a leaflet. "I got this yesterday. Forgot to show it to you last night. Wanted to see if you wanted to go."

With a raised eye brow, he took the leaflet off of him and saw it was a advertisement for a theme-park that was temporally in town for the week. His eye's widened. He gave a high pitched scream when he saw the theme of it."Dinosaurs? That's awesome!" he screeched crinkling the paper.

"I know right?" Kevin couldn't hold back his smile. He was exited too. He quickly looked uneasy though. "Are you... gonna be a'ight to go? I was gonna wait 'till this weekend cause I had to work this week but-"

"Can't we go tonight?"

Kevin looked startled. "What about Gwen?" he asked, as unlike Ben, she was actually at school.

With an uninterested 'pfft' Ben waved it off, "She can go with her friends from school".

Kevin mentally rolled his eye's, starting the car. "Might as well, already missed my mornin' shift, might as well miss my night one"

"WHOO HOOOO!" Ben yelled as they drove down the road.


	5. Chapter 5

Two hours later, they finally had made it to the theme park they'd been so exited about named, 'The Lost Kingdom'. They'd had to take a boat there as there was no parking lot and the boat was owned by the park, specifically made to bring people there as water surrounded the entire area, dropping them off at little glass stations which stood just across from the main entrance. It was already crowded inside even though it was a school day, full of kids whose parents had decided to let them stay off school for this special occasion. Both teens quickly decided to make the most of it before the afternoon arrived and more people would come. Inside, children no older than ten were walking around in tiger costumes, holding multi coloured balloons and munching on freshly made burgers which smelt so good Kevin fought the urge to punch a little girl to steal one. Grown men were in various costumes, side shows, dressed as huge dinosaurs, hunters with toy guns and such, employed to entertain the frustrated people who had been waiting in line for quite a while and put for a show for those who'd just entered the gates. The children loved it, one jumping on the spot looking at it as if she'd just fell in love for the first time, screaming "Can I take a picture? Can I, can I? And can I be in the picture?" Poor thing nearly fainted when the dinosaur started juggling. Obviously the boys wanted to go on the fastest, most exiting, piss-your-pants scary rides first and had just gotten off a giant mechanical monkey with two bananas in its hands. The bananas had rows of seats in them and the two teens had hastily rushed to the middle where they'd get as much action as they could. When the ride started, the boys threw their hands in the air cheering as the monkey swung his arms and spun them around in circles upside down, switching directions constantly, hovering them in the air, and the rides they'd gotten on afterwards were anything but babyish, one being a mechanical purple octopus the size of a large building with a furious face, throwing them in circles and was anything but relaxing. Despite how good those rides were, the rides that would open later would be much better.

They hadn't eaten anything that morning however, so feeling rather pale, they'd decided to calm down for a while. As a result, the two teens preoccupied themselves with side shows, more than happy to stay the whole day. Through out the day they sat on the walls of a fountain and ate burgers and chips from a burger shop that was shaped like a turtle. They'd explored, ridden in carts that were much funnier than the boys thought they'd be and played various games like puzzles and shooting games.

They were currently playing one of those games now where they were shooing water into fake animal's mouths, the hero shooting into a lion head, the mutant shooting into a large bird. Kevin bit his lip eagerly, his heart thumping against his chest. "C'mon Tennyson!" he yelled, "Am I too much for yah? Huh?" he said as he was in the lead.

Suddenly, the bird squeaked as the water meter hit the top. Kevin had won and he thrust his fist into the air, "Yes!" he yelled. Ben groaned.

"Well done" grumbled an unenthusiastic employee as he gave the mutant his prize of £15, triple the amount Kevin had paid to play the game. Shouts of congratulations were cheered by strangers and swooning girls as Kevin walked back to his companion with a satisfied smirk. With a humorous 'humph', Ben spun on his heel and walked down the path that led to other activities. Kevin threw his arm over the Ben's shoulders, shoving his prize money into his own back pocket. "What do you wanna do now?"

Pondering, Ben's eye's drifted to the laughing of children jumping on a inflatable bouncy castle that was shaped like a purple dinosaur. The mutant followed his line of sight and smirked slyly. "You've been starin' at that thing since we got here." Ben blushed, embarrassed. It was really more of a ride for small kids. "You can go on it if you want. I'll wait here for you." Kevin said.

"You're not gonna make fun of me afterwards are you?"

"No, not at all. Go on" Kevin encouraged, "I'll meet chu back here. I'm gonna go around the gift shops."

Ben smiled. "O-okay" and scooted off to the line.

He waited patiently in the cue. After about five minutes, "Benny" he heard behind him as something uncomfortable was placed on his head. He turned around with a start as he saw Kevin. "Gotcha some kitty ears" he smirked. Kevin stood back and laughed in hysterics when he observed the stripy tiger ears he'd put on Ben's head. "I'll getcha balloon too!" he chuckled as he got a marker pen out of his back pocket. The pen also had a tiger stripes on it, so Ben assumed Kevin had just bought it along with the ears and didn't bother getting a bag. "Stay still" he said as he thick drew whiskers on Ben's soft cheeks. The brunette just stood their slightly irritated, but decided on not complaining. Ben realized it was his fault anyway, he'd made Kevin promise he wasn't going to make fun of Ben _after_ he got on the ride, he didn't say he couldn't do it _before_. "Aww, you're so cute Benji, I could just eat'chu up." he mocked, roughly kissing Ben's temple with a 'mmmwa!'. "Have fun" he teased shoving Ben foreword where the ride employee was gathering passengers.

He lightly smiled as he watched Ben leap on the dinosaurs' stomach, laughing playfully with the younger kids who were all in little tiger costumes, smiling cheek to cheek. The brunette looked adorable with those whiskers and ears. When Ben noticed his Goth friend watching him, his smile widened as he waved. Kevin chuckled as he waved back.

A little while afterwards, Kevin was walking through the park with Ben on his shoulders, kitty ears and all, who was slurping on coconut milk though a straw and a decorative umbrella, pointing in various directions on what places they could explore and rides that they'd missed due to the place being so big. Ben lowered the coconut down to Kevin's level, Kevin drinking a bit of it himself before Ben lifted it back up again. "Can we get some ice cream?"

"Later man, I'm still full." he replied, deciding that though he wasn't hungry, he wanted a coconut too and slid Ben off his shoulders much to Ben's disappointment, showing it with a pout.

As the day went on and the sky got darker, the lights from the rides became almost blinding. Men could be heard screaming like girls as they spun upside down on huge mechanical animals roaring out of their speakers. The two boys were currently sitting in a mini theatre with 3D glasses on, the screen showing various adventures and the seats they were sitting on trembling and rocking rapidly underneath them.

A few kids threw up on the floor as they exited the ride, their legs wobbling beneath them. Kevin's eye's widened and he gagged, slamming his hand against his mouth and running to the toilets.

Ben stayed outside the ride, leaning on a wall to stable himself. His skin looked rather pale behind his whiskers. He held his head, wobbling, cringing as he slid down the wall.

"Oooh..." Kevin groaned as he returned. "That burger did not taste good the second time round..." he faded off his sentence as he saw his dizzy friend."Ben, lay down." he said as he helped Ben lay on his back at the side of the pavement. Kevin mentally slapped himself. "You're head... " he remembered, "you're already having visions and then I go and screw up your head more by puttin' you on that stupid ride! Grah!" he growled as he punched the ground in frustration. "I'm sorry man! You barely even drank anythin' today!" the mutant continued to scowled himself. "We'll get outta here."

Ben screwed his face, "... no!" he mumbled, "The tickets were like sixty dollars!"

"It's not like _you_ paid for it"

"We can stay longer..." the boy said with his eyes closed."I just need to... stay put for a while."

"You just need to go to bed for a while."

"We still haven't seen the whole park!" Ben whined. "We won't go on anymore rides. We'll just hang out... Please? ..."

Kevin looked at him and then sighed softly. "Okay..." he said helping Ben up.

A quarter of an hour later, Kevin was once again walking through the park with Ben on his shoulders. Ben was holding a small carrier bag with a logo of the park on it. They'd gone to the gift shops and the older boy had bought them both some souvenirs that they both couldn't wait to go home and display in their rooms.

He'd also bought Ben a blue balloon that Ben instantly fell in love with and lost it to the sky just a quickly, much to his heart break. When the mutant bought him a second one that Ben once again lost, Kevin refused to get him a third, insisting Ben was just taking the piss now.

"Can we get some ice cream _**now**_?" Ben whined.

"Drink your drink." Kevin snapped.

Ben stuck his tongue out at him and stuck the straw in his mouth. Kevin was so over protective. "Oh!" Ben chirped shuffling in his little goodie bag. "Look what I got!"

"By _'got'_ do you mean '_threw onto the counter while I wasn't looking_'?"

"These!" Ben squealed as he shoved a little packet in front of Kevin line of vision. "Temporary tattoos! Of Dinosaurs! We can try them out tomorrow!" he grinned proudly.

Kevin smirked, "Sure" he chuckled.

Suddenly, Ben didn't feel too well as he had another dizzy spell. "P-Put me d-down..." he said closing his eyes and tapping Kevin forehead. Kevin put him onto the ground.

"You okay?"

"I..." the brunette whispered with a heavy head. He kept his eyes closed as his mind spun, holding onto Kevin's arm for support.

"I'll getchu s'more to drink for the ride home. Stay here 'kay?"

Ben nodded as Kevin slowly let go of him and left to find another little drink shop. Pale, Ben stumbled to a fountain and sat down, breathing deeply a few times. _'I think I've finally reached my limit...'_ he thought dizzily as he splashed water over his face, the fake whiskers washing off as he scrubbed it with his sleeve when drying his pink cheeks. He stared into his reflection in the fresh water rippling under him. He sighed. Today had been so much fun. He didn't want it to end.

Suddenly, his eyes widened as his reflection winked him. He swiftly stood up and stepped back. Shaking his head, he slowly looked back into the fountain. His reflection smiled softly at him and waved. Hesitantly, Ben waved back. He ruffled his hair in thought. Was he high? As he wondered if there was something in the coconut milk he'd been drinking before hand, his reflection grabbed his attention again, pointing behind him. With a raised eye brow, Ben spun around and looked around to find what his image had been looking at. Then, in the crowd, Ben saw a boy who looked exactly like himself, standing in the middle of the path, smiling at him. He waved Ben over, his green eye's sparkling with excitement as if he'd just woke up. He started to make his way through the crowd and in shock; Ben followed him, through the crowd.

Not sure how far he'd gone or how long he'd been wondering around, Ben found himself in an alley way, completely out of theme with the rest of the park. It was a small area behind a closed down ride of the park, and nothing was in the narrow brick walls other than a back door, a couple of bins and rubbish bags that lay against the each side of the wall. To Bens' disappointment, his 'twin' wasn't there._ 'I'm sure I saw him go this way...' _he thought to himself as he went further inside the alley.

"Are you okay?" he heard behind him.

Gasping, he spun around and in front of him, he saw himself. "I-I'm okay..." he replied as he examined his double. His skin looked soft unlike his own as he was sure he at least had a few pimples or two, and his hair slightly more shaggy than he'd usually have it. Reflecting, he supposed his own hair had been quite shaggy since Kevin had ruffled it a few hours ago. It looked good he noted, maybe Kevin was on to something there.

"Good..." the Ben said softly. Ben, the real one, stared at him in awe and the boy chuckled softly. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"You're..."

"You never seen yourself before?" he said, his appearance an exact replica in every way.

"Are you an alien?" Ben asked.

"No" the second Ben said, "I'm you."

"W-What?" Ben stuttered as the boy moved closer. He stopped moving forward when their small noses were almost touching, the twin breathing softly on his lips. Ben looked him up and down. "Um..." he whispered before the double clasped his hands behind Ben's neck and kissed him softly. It grasped his belt and moved his body close, pushing Ben against the wall.

Ben pushed it away, but it just came forward again and continued to kiss him. The double moaned into his warm mouth, sliding his tongue in and gliding it against Ben's. Eventually Ben's eye's fluttered closed and he softly kissed back. He held the doubles shoulders as it deepened the kiss, taking Ben's jacket off, discarding it on the dusty floor. It's slid it's warm hands up Ben's shirt. They nuzzled their tanned faces together, kissing softly, rubbing against each other down below. They both purred softly as the twin kissed his neck.

"You should touch yourself more often..." it whispered, "It feels good..."

Ben jumped in shock when he heard loud announcer shouting from a speaker. 'Ladies and Gentleman, boys and girls! Welcome to the 'Lost Kingdom! The land man forgot!'" and continued announcing lists of rides that had just become available and which ones had broken down.

When he looked ahead of him, he saw his double was no longer there. He got up from against the wall, his jacket back on.

He jumped again when he heard; "Ben, there you are!" He turned to see Kevin walking towards him, holding their goodie bags and such. "I've been lookin' all over for you." he glared. His concern raised when he saw Ben looked rather flustered. "Are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine" he said quickly standing up straight.

Kevin looked around warily. "What were you doin' in here, peein'?"

"N-" he started. "Um... yeah." he said, "I-I was desperate" he chuckled awkwardly.

Not buying it but not that interested in the actual answer, Kevin let it go as they made their way back around.

"How did you know I was there?" Ben asked.

"I asked around" the Goth replied. "It woulda been easier if I'd known you'd wiped the whiskers off ya face."

"Oh... sorry" Ben apologized sincerely, touching his clean cheek.

"You left the stuff I bought near the fountain by the way. You think I want little kids stealin' my stuff?"

"Oh..." he said more surprised, "Sorry" he said again. He had been so distracted at the time, he didn't even realize.

"Where are your ears?" Kevin asked. Ben halted mid step.

"Oh, I must've dropped them back in the alley. Hold on, I'll get them" he said running back in the direction they'd come from. Watching Ben go, Kevin's eyes wondered to the ride they'd just walked around. Ben quickly got back to the alley, looking back and forth a few times before finding his tiger ears on the ground. He hastily brushed them off. He really did quite like those things. To his surprise, Kevin soon joined him, walking past and leaving the drinks he'd bought and the bags on top of a trash can. "What are you doing?" Ben asked as Kevin went to the back door and absorbed it open.

"This ride is closed but looks pretty cool. Let's sneak in." the older boy smirked mischievously.

"What about our stuff?" Ben said as he joined Kevin's side.

"No one's gonna come round here, c'mon, we'll go home afterwards" Kevin said seeming to be in a much better mood as they made their way in.

They got inside and they both smiled as they walked down a long hallway of mirrors, their images changing from anorexic skinny and abnormally fat within the range of a few steps. The ground was dusty and the ceiling was painted black, the only light being small lamps that sat above the glass giving visibility to their distorted reflection. The room split into maze and they both laughed and started to run around, making ghoul and ghost noises as they pretended they were monsters in a haunted house. It sooner or later turned into a chasing game, both of them constantly bumping into mirrors when they thought they'd finally caught their friend which only turned out to be reflection. They burst out in hysterics each time they actually found each other, hastily running in different directions afterwards.

After a few minutes, Ben figured he'd ran a little bit too far as he hadn't seen Kevin a in a while and started to slow down into a walk, trying to remember his way back where he came from. As everywhere looked like him, it wasn't going very well. He held his head and cringed as his head started to hurt. He really had been on too many rides today. Maybe he should've waited until another day. He lent against the glass and closed his eyes, holding his head. He wanted to go home. His eyes fluttering open, he snuggled his face against his own reflection. The glass was cold.

Soon enough though, he started to see Kevin's reflections in the mirrors surrounding him. _'Thank goodness'_ he thought.

One of Kevin's reflections stepped out of the mirror. For some reason, Ben didn't register it as strange at the time, going up to him eagerly wanting his friend to take him home. Kevin walked up to him and smiled, placing his hands on Ben's shoulders. He slowly leaned down and pressed his lips against the brunettes, kissing him. Ben pushed him away and backed off. "W-What are you doing?" he yelled as he bumped into the glass.

Suddenly, he felt someone step out a mirror behind him, pushing him forward. He looked up to see Kevin pressed up against his back. He looked in front of him saw Kevin was there too. _'There's two of them?'_ he thought as the older boy in front of him leaned to the kiss him again. Softly, Ben placed his slightly shaking hands against Kevin's large chest as he pressed his lips against his. Ben's eyes fluttered closed and he gently kissed back, his heart swooning as he felt the other Kevin's warm, fit body against his back. The Kevin behind him slid off Ben's jacket letting it drop to the ground and rubbed his arms.

Kevin fists tightened around his arms and dragged him down onto the ground, pressing the younger boy up against him. Ben was bracketed between his thighs. The younger boy continued to get kissed, not making any move to stop it, not that he could with his arms firmly being held. The one kissing him nuzzled noses with him, teasing him before kissing him again. He pulled away and his hand slid up Ben's shirt. Ben watched him but his eye's quickly fluttered closed as his chest was showered in wet, sucking kisses. The Kevin kissing him pulled away as the Kevin behind him let go of Ben's arms and lifted Ben's shirt over his head. Ben gladly lifted his arms for him and the shirt got forgotten to side. The brunette leaned back against the mutant behind him, his breath starting to deepen. He kicked slightly when the mutant in front of him sucked on his nipple.

He whimpered as both of the older boys rubbed his chest and stomach. He started to pant and writhe under their hands. His tanned cheeks blushed scarlet. As his jeans got undone, Ben looked awkwardly up at the mutant who was behind him who was smirking down at him. Ben blushed harder and his jeans were pulled off him. His attention was quickly taken off the boy behind him when he got kissed passionately.

The Kevin in front of him pulled away with a dark grin as he slowly undid his own belt. Other reflections of the mutant came out of their mirrors and held Ben's arms and legs apart. The Kevin who'd now shuffled down his jeans down to his thighs, aimed himself at Ben's entrance and pushed inside. Ben moaned and tried to thrash about but he couldn't move and instead started screaming. His skin was sweating as he panted roughly. He got kissed and groped, by which ones he didn't pay attention; he was too flustered when one started jerking him off roughly.

Ben managed to tear one arm away and his sweaty palm held his forehead as he squeezed his eye's shut, breathing through his teeth. "Nnngh... nngghh..." he whimpered. One Kevin pumping him, another thrusting into him, another rubbing his body, another holding his leg, kissing his little ankles, licking him, it was all too much. He felt himself getting close… so close… closer… Ben started to scream.

"Ben!"

He gasped as he tore his eye's open to see Kevin, one Kevin, the **real** Kevin, looking over him. "Are you okay?" Kevin yelled. Breathless, Ben couldn't speak, too flustered. He found he was laying on the dusty floor, fully clothed, shirt and hair clinging to his salty, sweaty skin. His face was red with a blush as his panting slowly faded. "What's wrong?" Kevin asked in a panic, unaware that what had gotten the boy so discombobulated had in fact happened in his own head. The horny boy unintentionally moaned when he noticed Kevin's hand was on his shoulder and arched with a light gasp. He scuffled up onto his own two feet, turning the other way to make sure the mutant didn't see the bulge in his jeans. Unfortunately he remembered he was surrounded by mirrors in which Kevin could see every angle of him, so he hastily got back onto his knees again, crouching, desperately trying to hide his crouch without making it obvious what was wrong. "Ben..." Kevin said crouching behind him, "What's wrong?"

"N-Nothing..." Ben shuddered with his eyes closed and taking deep, slow breaths through his nose. "I-I'm okay..." he said as calmly as he could trying to get his head together and his erection down. "I j-just need to s-sit down a sec..."

"A'ight..." his friend said, staying by him, hand hovering over his back just in case.

After Ben had calmed down, they'd made their way outside again, much to Ben pleasure as he felt he needed the fresh air. Kevin and Ben lent against the large bins in the alley, slurping on coconuts that Kevin had quietly insisted on drinking right away to cool Ben down. Neither had said a word since they left the hall of mirrors and the tension was so thick you could cut it was a knife. The mutant stared at the brunette warily all the while. "Are you _sure_ you're okay?..." he asked cautiously.

"I'm fine" Ben chirped trying to convince him so, "Really"

Kevin shuffled awkwardly. "That was... weird back there."

"Sorry" Ben apologized. "I don't know what happened, I think I just got too over exited". He shook his coconut at the mutant, sharing the sound of ice shuffling back and forth. "Didn't drink enough I guess" he smiled. He sat up and lifted up the lid he was sitting on, putting the fruit in the bin. Kevin looked his friend up and down. Ben shuffled uncomfortably when he noticed. He knew Kevin knew he was hiding something, but both knew Ben wasn't going to say what it was.

"If your heads gotten worse I can take you to the hospital"

"Nah, i-it's alright." he genuinely smiled, glad that of all the people with him, it was the Goth. He really was concerned for him. The thought made him smile more. "It doesn't hurt or anything and the doctor said it would go in a couple of days anyway. It might even be gone tomorrow."

"He also said if you start to see things you can't handle, you should go see 'im again"

"It's alright, I can handle them. It's not like they're real."

"So the hallucinations _are_ botherin' you." Kevin said, discarding his drink. Ben sighed softly as couldn't really deny it. "What have you been seein' anyway?"

Ben looked away awkwardly. "Nothing much... I might just need to get some more sleep." Ben continued before Kevin could speak further about that particular subject. "It's not like going on huge rides that make my head spin are making me any better."

Kevin grunted as he punched the wall. "I knew it! I knew I shouldn't a brought chu here!" He felt angry at himself that he may have been responsible for making Ben's head worse, especially since he'd nearly died this morning in the tub. "I'm such an idiot..." he yelled to himself.

"Let's just go home" the brunette said carelessly as usual. "We've seen pretty much everything here anyway. Let's just go watch some Tv" he smiled.

Kevin grunted and looked away in annoyance and mild embarrassment as he seemed to be more concerned about Ben's health than Ben was. He figured maybe he was over reacting. "... Alright" he gave up. "But if you're any worse tomorrow, I'm draggin' you to the hospital whether you wanna or not" he said as they both grabbed their stuff and proceeded to make their way home.

Ben felt really guilty. Kevin probably thought he was seeing horrible stuff like spiders climbing up the walls or aliens attacking him. He wanted to tell Kevin that the stuff he was seeing wasn't scary, but he couldn't do that without telling him what he was actually seeing otherwise he wouldn't believe him, and he defiantly couldn't do that. To be honest, the hallucinations would probably, and highly likely to the point where there was no doubt in Ben's mind, be gone by tomorrow. Really, there was no point staying up the whole night in hospital when he could be sleeping comfortably in his own bed. He'd gone through worse and not been to hospital anyway.

However, in the mean time, he didn't want Kevin to worry about him. He sighed in thought, fiddling with their stuff. They'd been having such a good day as well and who knows when they'd get another day like this together. He'd kind of ruined it.

Saddened, Ben put on the tiger ears Kevin had bought him and looked up at him. Kevin glanced down and the corner of his mouth pulled into a smirk at Ben's silent apology for causing so much trouble.

* * *

Authors note; Very long. Part of the reason it took so long, and also this had several scenes where I wasn't how to put it into words. A huge challenge this was, but I obviously need to set challenges up for myself if I want improve and DAMN was this one hard to write. I've never had to describe such surrounding like this before, there's so much that happens in a park and there's only so many describing words I know 0_0 I really hope you like it. I think this is the most challenging chapter I written for anything, but it was really good practise. Oh, another note, I've given up trying to avoid using my English slang. I'm English so I don't tend to say 'jerking off' we call it 'wanking off' but I've been trying to avoid using it just in case anyone outside of Britain hasn't got a clue what I'm on about, but it's too hard trying to use American slang, they don't may sense! XD. Ba zee way**, did any of you recognise the theme park I described**? Kiss Kiss, I love you all. One more chapter to go until this story is finished.


	6. Last Chapter

It was late at night and Kevin parked in front of the Tennyson residence. They hadn't said very much on the way there, and they didn't say anything in the solid minute of silence as they sat in the parked car either. They'd stopped on the way home to get that ice cream that Ben had been whining about all day and Kevin got a coffee, but no more then a few words had been shared between them since leaving the park.

Ben looked at his friend and Kevin just stared out the window. "I'll see you tomorrow" Ben said and opened the door. Kevin reached over him and shut it. Ben blinked and looked at him. "What is it?" Ben asked.

Kevin waited a moment before saying; "Tell me what you keep seein'" Ben's face flushed and looked away. "Just tell me" said Kevin.

"It's not important" the brunette smiled cheerfully, trying to avoid the subject.

"Then tell me" he insisted.

"I don't even remember"

"Tell me"

"Why are you even asking? You usually just leave this kind of stuff alone"

"I'm making an exception. Today was too weird."

Ben looked down at his bag and tiger ears that rested on his lap sadly. He was hoping he'd avoided getting that brought up. "I'm sorry for that"

"Just tell me and I'll leave it alone."

"You won't want to hear it once I told you anyway"

"Why's that?" Kevin asked. Ben looked away. "Tell me" he said not wishing to argue.

Ben looked up at him sadly. "Kev…" he hesitated. "I really don't want to…"

Kevin's was surprised at his reaction. "…Is it really _that_ bad?" Ben nodded slowly. Kevin sighed, "Okay" and he opened Ben's door.

At this point, Benjamin should've gotten out the car, gone into his home and went to bed. However, he stayed in the passenger seat playing with his fingers.

"You can go" the older boy pointed out, not sure if it was possible for Ben to have not noticed the door wide open.

The young boy felt sick in his stomach. The breeze from outside managed to cool him somewhat but not much and he closed the door. Kevin saw it as strange but he gladly stayed silent as he waited patiently for Ben to speak.

"Don't get freaked out" said Ben eventually

"Okay" Kevin said warily. "But you're starting to freak me out _now_"

Ben looked at him nervously. "A-Alright, it's gonna sound strange but it doesn't mean anything alright? I swear" Ben clenched his fists. "I've been… having little…" he trailed off. "Experiences." he decided on eventually. Seeing as Kevin, not surprisingly, didn't really see where he was going with this, he continued. "I think it's because we've been hanging out that…" he stopped again. "I'm meant I'm not being hurt or anything. It's strange… I have _experiences_…" he said the word carefully, "with… you."

His friend stared at him blankly. "What?" he said eventually.

Ben groaned. He really didn't want to say it word for word. "I keep on… thinking that you and I are…" he sat up straight. "I've been having fantasies." he said point blank.

"With me?" Kevin asked. Ben anxiously nodded. "And what are you and I doing in these… fantasies?" the mutant said.

Ben hesitated again. He looked away and stayed silent for a very long time trying to think of a decent answer. "I….I… " he eventually strained out. "Having s-se…" he stopped again. That was all Kevin needed to hear.

"Holy shiiiiiiiiiit…." Kevin gasped wide eyed.

"I don't have a crush on you or anything!" the boy insisted holding his hands up. "I promise! I swear! I'm just really... I-I'm really..." he trailed off.

"...horny?" Kevin finished. Ben blushed. Kevin looked away tapping the steering wheel in thought. Ben figured he was thinking of a whole bunch of insults and was figuring out the most comfortable position to land in when Kevin would push him out his car. He sadly looked at his lap, sighing in humiliation. After a couple of moments Kevin eventually said; "Maybe you just have to get it out of your system."

Ben looked up. "What?" he asked.

"Well, it's in your head. Maybe if you do it in real life you won't feel the need to fantasise about it anymore."

Ben stared blankly. "Are you kidding? That's so weird. We can't make out…"

"We don't have to _make out_ stupid, just a little kiss. It doesn't mean anything. And it's just to see if it works" he added.

Ben looked down in thought. After a while, he looked back up. Kevin moved in close and they both closed their eyes as the mutant covered his lips with his own. Ben lightly blushed at the taste of the coffee. Surprisingly, Kevin deepened the kiss and Ben turned his head embarrassed. "K-Kev!" Ben stuttered glancing at his house. "My parents might see…"

"Then be quiet so they won't look out the window." He whispered before they joined lips again. Ben lightly sighed as Kevin's face pressed up against his. He turned his face again. "But..." the brunette whispered looking along the street. Kevin looked around as well.

"There's no one around" he assured. He kissed him again. Kevin slid his tongue into the brunette's mouth. Ben gasped and shuddered away but Kevin moved his face with his and their lips were very soon together again before Ben could say anything. He slid his tongue in every now and then and after getting over the shock, Ben sucked on it lightly with every entrance. _'This is so weird…'_ Ben thought. _'This is really wrong…_'. Kevin moaned and Ben jolted up, pushing him away. "Did you just _moan_?" Ben yelled horrified and Kevin chuckled embarrassed into his seat over Ben's shoulder. "Dude, you're not supposed to enjoy this!"

"I'm not!" Kevin chuckled.

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not. C'mon" he said as he started to kiss him again. Kevin's eye's fluttered when he eventually moaned again. When Ben jumped up again, Kevin yanked him down and pressed their lips together. Kevin softly pulled away, his breath hot on Ben's face as he whispered; "Do you wanna touch each other?"

"No, that's too freaking weird..." Ben whined as he ran his fingers through his hair nervously. Kevin lightly kissed his neck and he closed his eyes with a broken purr. He blushed and arched, panting under him.

"Kev..." Ben blushed between kisses and pressing his hands against his chest, "I think you're getting a bit too into it..."

Ben started to squirm and writhed under Kevin's tongue. His nails dug into his seat as he tried to keep his hands busy, ripples of pleasure flowing down his body. Panting, Ben pushed away but the larger boy pinned his arms down. He heard Kevin chuckle and his hot breath hit his ear like steam, pouring down his neck. Kevin started to lick and suck his throat, pulling at the thin skin with his teeth.

The brunette flinched and shied away when Kevin's tongue glided along his neck. He lightly panted as his arms got roughly held by his side. He whined as Kevin's grip on his arms tightened. He wasn't letting Ben go anywhere.

Then the mutant pulled away completely. Ben laid there flustered and lightly touched his neck. His cheeks were scarlet. His chest heaved as he panted. He slowly put his feet on the seat as he put his knees up and rested against the door. His finger tips still lingered on his wet throat, as if he had to touch it to believe what just happened.

"You okay?" Kevin asked after a while. Ben nodded with a shiver but was too shaken to meet his eyes, just staring into nothing. He never felt anything like that before. Kevin watched him with mild amusement. With a mischievous smile he kneeled on his own seat and moved in again. Ben quickly snapped out of his daze when heard this and immediately took his lips.

Kevin slid his hand under Ben's shirt and rubbed his stomach. Ben pulled away with a shaken gasp and his green eyes fluttered as little whimpers escaped his throat. Ben grabbed Kevin's wrist and took his hand off his belly, embarrassed and looking away. Kevin lightly chuckled and kissed Ben body through his clothes. Ben watched with a blush. He could feel his friend's hot breathing through his clothes and he ached to feel the lips on his skin. He squeezed his friend's wrist roughly, trying to stable himself. He breathed harshly when Kevin rubbed his chest. His grip tightened. Ben slowly drew Kevin's hand closer to his mouth and glided his tongue along his knuckles. He sucked his fingers roughly, scraping his hard teeth against them, desperately holding himself from biting him.

The mutant pulled Ben's tight shirt up with his available hand that Ben was holding and glided his hot tongue against his tanned stomach. His green eye's widened and his breath hitched. He let go of his wrist whimpering and held Kevin's shoulders as Kevin sucked and kissed his suddenly sensitive abdomen. He kicked at the air and writhed in his seat.

Kevin dragged his long, flat tongue up his body and seized his small lips. He opened his dark orbs to glance at the younger teen and then suddenly stopped kissing him. He looked out the windows. "I heard something..." Kevin whispered.

Ben's eye's snapped open and he paused. "What?" he hissed.

The rebel glanced down with a smirk. "I was kidding"

Ben sighed and looked away. "You're such a jerk".

"Do you want to lie down?" he asked. Ben nodded and Kevin adjusted the seat. It went flat and when Ben turned to lay down, Kevin pressed his warm, muscular chest against his back. Ben shivered.

"You're so scrawny" Kevin chuckled breathily into his small ear. The younger boy flinched at the warm air that poured down his neck. He continuously took Kevin's arms off his body as Kevin kept wrapping them back round him again. "But then..." he whispered, "you've always been kinda girly." He said rubbing his chest.

"Quit it" Ben blushed.

Ben laid down. Kevin got on top of him and they started to kiss again. Ben sighed softly and opened his legs wider as Kevin sat between them. The brunette's eyes fluttered closed and he panted softly in anticipation as his friend took off his jacket. He felt his top get lifted over his head. He reached for Kevin's belt but he got swatted off harshly and the mutant carried on undressing him. Ben grunted as Kevin roughly took off his jeans. This was going much further than he had first intended and he wasn't sure if he should stop it.

Kevin reached over to his fresh leather driver's seat and lowered it so it was flat like the other. He rolled onto it with a sigh and let Ben get on top of him. Ben pressed his naked body against Kevin's clothed one as they kissed as the older boy wrapped his strong arms around him tightly. Ben groaned as Kevin rubbed his back. They both started to pant and Ben sweated in ecstasy as he rubbed himself against his large warm chest. Pre-come started to soak his shirt. Kevin lifted him along as he sat up and got something out of his compartment.

In a short while they laid back down.

Ben's lips left Kevin in a shuddered gasp. He felt a cold substance being rubbed on him. "What are you doing?" he said looking down at himself. Kevin's large hands were sliding all over his slender hips, massaging cream into him. "Sit here" Kevin said sitting him and patting the space between his legs. Ben sat with his back resting against his friend's chest. Kevin opened his legs and massaged cream into his thighs. Cream got rubbed into his abdomen and stomach which made Ben gyrate his hips and moan.

Kevin rolled the brunette onto the other seat and pushed him against the back seat window. The brunette looked out the windows onto the dark streets as Kevin held his ankles apart. He pressed the creamy finger tip inside him and Ben bit his lip.

The younger boy made small breathy noises as the thick finger got deeper and deeper. He clenched on it, but it always forced its way inside. Ben closed his eyes with a blush. He softly panted and opened one foggy eye to look outside the windows.

He sighed with relief when the finger pulled out but gasped when he heard a sound of jingling, like a belt being undone. "Kevin! Don't!" Ben begged. "People will see!"

"Be quiet" interrupted Kevin as he pressed the head of his dick between his but cheeks. He pushed against it a few times before he squeezed the head inside. The cream made it easier, but they could both feel Ben instinctively clenching on him. Ben screamed as Kevin slid further in. "Kevin don't…" he blushed. He screamed and pulled at his sweaty hair as he eagerly looked out the windows through eyes fogged with lust. They both grunted as Kevin started slamming his hips against him.

Muffled grunts and dulled groans echoed from the bright green camero that stood out from the dark street. Anyone could've been walking home and seen the two teenage boys sweating and screaming at the back seat. Anyone could've seen the tanned brunette getting dazed and disorientated because a boy who was so much stronger than him was thrusting relentlessly into his body. Tennyson's parents could've looked out their window and seen their only son trapped between the cold glass window and his best friend who was nearly tearing him in two. Regardless, it didn't make the rebel who's dark eye's were fogged in lust hesitate even for a second as he thrust into his best friend. It didn't make the green eyed hero stop panting obscenely in complete ecstasy. It didn't stop Kevin pulling out despite begs and pleads not to do so and it didn't stop the brunette staring at what had been inside him and take his friends penis hungrily into his mouth.

He moaned as he started sucking and bobbing his head. Kevin gently took the back of his head and pushed Ben further on him with each suck. Ben moaned and sucked even harder. A line of saliva refused to break when Kevin pulled Ben off and rested on his back. Ben got on top of him.

Kevin held Ben's hips as Ben crouched on top of him, one arm leaning against the passenger seat and his other pressing against the roof of the car as he tried to balance himself, shielding his head from hitting the roof. Kevin put himself inside Ben's ass and he slid his hips up and down. They both moaned as Kevin started to fuck him.

"I can't move" Ben moaned as he shuffled trying to keep himself steady. "My head's gonna..."

"S'okay, I'll do all the work" the Goth panted as he thrust. The air around them got hotter and the windows got completely fogged over. Suddenly Kevin felt Ben press a hand against his stomach. "What?" he asked.

"I'm gonna squirt all over you're car" Ben laughed shaking, his voice trembling from over excitement.

Kevin chuckled as they grinded into each other. "I'll make an exception this time".

Ben closed his eyes as Kevin continued sliding hips. After a while, he made a series of sounds bordering close to screams. The young, sweaty boy writhed on his lap, the older boy holding him tightly.

Ben's panting was becoming deeper and pleas had wound themselves into his breath, begging to just let him cum. He started to stroke himself down below and Ben arched as he felt ripples of pleasure shudder through his spine. Kevin grunted roughly as he came inside him without any warning. Ben screamed and whimpered and he came with a long groan. Cum shot out of him in three hard spurts all over the wheel of the car and some spurting on the window before he fell back onto Kevin half unconscious.

He panted, beads of sweat dripping down his red face. He felt Kevin pull out of him and something burning hot and thick pour out with it. His whimpered as his eyes fluttered closed.

When he awoke, he found himself looking at the rays on sunlight that poured through his window. He looked around and found that he was in his bedroom, under his covers. _'I'm in bed…?'_ he thought. He placed a hand on his tired head. _'When did I…?'_ he wondered.

He heard a knock at his door. His mum peaked through. "Ben, Kevin's here"

"Thanks…" he said as she left. He stretched as Kevin came in the room.

"Hey Tennyson" the mutant greeted, "Did you have a good sleep?"

"Yeah…" Ben sighed as he fell on his pillows._ 'I must've gone inside when Kevin opened the door for me…'_ he inwardly sighed. '_It felt so real though... '_

Kevin leaned back in his seat with a large smirk on his lips. His eyes were glued to Ben. "Are you okay?" he asked.

The younger boy blinked at the ceiling. "I think I need to go to the doctor"

At the Doctors office, the doctor was once again shining a bright light into Ben's eyes. "Have had any hallucinations today?" the doctor asked.

"No" Ben said.

"Did you sleep well last night?"

"He fell asleep in the car last night" they heard Kevin say.

"What?" Ben asked. "No I didn't, I fell asleep in my bed didn't I? When you drove me home?"

"Follow the pen please" the doctor interrupted as he waved the pen left and right in front of him.

"Any headaches? Any nausea?"

"No"

"Well" the doctor continued putting the pen back in his pocket. "No signs of any head trauma… I think you're perfectly fine"

"Are you sure?" Ben asked.

"Yep. That bruise is just a bruise now." He said pointing at his forehead. "It'll be gone in no time."

Ben opened his mouth to speak but then shut it. He eventually opened it again to say "Thanks Sir" and then he and his friend left.

As they were walking down the hall, Ben shuffled uncomfortably. "What's up?" Kevin asked.

"I was thinking… I think that doctors wrong."

Kevin raised an eye brow, "How so?"

"Cause I think I had a hallucination last night when you dropped me home." he replied, not going into specifics.

"Oh yeah?" Kevin said mildly amused. "What about?"

"Just… I think I should go to another doctor."

"Let see..." Kevin started, licking over his bottom lip absently. Ben thought he saw him hide a grin but he shook is head. "Maybe I can take you to the doctor that lives near me"

"Okay…" Ben said as they got into the car.

They drove around for a while and Ben eyes glided around the car. It smelt slightly strange in there but Ben couldn't put his finger on what it was. The seats looked like they'd been wiped down too, which was strange because Kevin cleaned his car he usually cleaned the whole thing with the exception of the glove compartment which was always full of tickets, but the rest of the car didn't look like it had been touched. Now Ben noticed that the front window and the wheel looked wiped down too. His brow twitched in thought. "Kevin…"

When he looked up he found they were parking in an ally. He raised and eye brow and looked around. "Where are we?" he asked the ignition got turned off.

"I'm gonna give you a reality check…" Kevin said.

"What?" Ben's asked confused and his eye's widened when he saw the bruise on Kevin's wrist that rested on the wheel. He pulled up Kevin's sleeve and saw it was the shape of long lines, like fingers.

…_Ben grabbed Kevin's wrist and took his hand off his belly, embarrassed and looking away…. He squeezed his friend's wrist roughly, trying to stable himself. He breathed harshly when Kevin rubbed his chest. His grip tightened…_

Ben gasped and looked at Kevin's smirking face. "No way!" he yelled as Kevin wrapped his arms around him. Kevin chuckled cheekily before kissing him and pushing him down.

Had anyone came into that ally way, they may have seen a boy kicking at the window as he got wrestled down. Had anyone came into that ally way, they may have seen an older guy winding his hips into someone under him. Had anyone came into that ally way, they may have seen those legs stop suddenly. Had anyone came into that ally way, they may have seen those legs eventually wrap around that older guys waist.

The End


End file.
